


[podfic] may i help you

by norgbelulah



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after they hook up for the first time, Tim learns a few things about Raylan -- that he's intense, likes to leave voice mail messages, and may have a fetish for horrifying customer service associates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] may i help you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someotherstorm (rumbrave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbrave/gifts), [perdiccas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [may i help you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567242) by [someotherstorm (rumbrave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbrave/pseuds/someotherstorm). 



> I had a blast reading this one, thanks to someotherstorm for writing such a fun fic. <3

Length: 00:09:06

Original Text is here.

Download Link via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?y3addlm0ufcrcl5) (8MB)

Streaming links: [soundcloud](http://soundcloud.com/morgan-s-5/may-i-help-you) | [tumblr](http://norgbelulah.tumblr.com/post/36850317574/justified-podfic-may-i-help-you-by)


End file.
